Missing Child
by Silent Whisper
Summary: FINISHED -Rocket Power- Lars and Twister find something in there attic that will change there lives forever! R&R please!
1. The Attic

A/N: Hey, this is a rather short fic. Only 7-9 chapters it should be done within a month...but knowing me it will take longer. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
A/N2: Thought I'd point out that Twister is 11 and Lars is 14 since no other RP characters (other then Twister and Lars' Mom and dad) are going to be in this I won't even bother w/ everyone else's ages.  
  
Note: No romance in this fic.... Its kinda pointless...but I've had this idea for a while.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rocket Power, Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon do.  
  
Ch. 1: The Attic  
  
Lars woke up, it was Saturday morning. Lars had been dreading this day all week Monday he played a nasty trick on his little brother and was caught, his punishment was to clean the attic.  
  
Sandy (A/N: Lars and Twister's Mom) woke up that morning and did the dishes but she was interrupted by a loud crash outside she looked out the window Twister had just crashed his bike into there mail box.  
  
Sandy: "MAURICE! Get in here now!"  
  
Twister: "Oh man!"  
  
Sandy: "Maurice your dad just fixed that mailbox last week!"  
  
Twister: "Sorry Mom."  
  
Sandy: "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. Go up to the attic and help your brother."  
  
Twister: "But Mom I don't wanna!"  
  
Sandy: "Go!"  
  
Twister walked up the stairs. "Great" he thought. "A whole day with Lars."  
  
Lars had already started cleaning. He had a corner already cleaned out.  
  
Lars: "What do you want?"  
  
Twister: "Mom's making me help you."  
  
Lars smiled "Great" he said.  
  
Lars pulled a lawn chair from behind some boxes and sat in it. We will clean in shifts you take the first one.  
  
Twister: "Okay!"  
  
After an hour and a half Twister started getting tired. "Is it ever going to be your turn?"  
  
Lars: "But Twister your so good at it." he said picking up a small box Twister had set down on the floor.  
  
Twister continued to clean while Lars looked through the box. He was looking through pictures of relatives. Some he couldn't recognize but they were all labeled on the back. He came across a picture of a little girl she was probably no more then a year old. On the back of the picture it said Andralynn '86.  
  
Lars: "Hey Twist come here!"  
  
Twister: "Yeah?"  
  
Lars: "Who's Andralynn?"  
  
Twister took the picture out of Lars' hand. "I dunno, probably one of our aunts or something."  
  
Lars nodded his head in agreement but he wasn't sure. He started to help Twister with the attic and they were done at four that afternoon.  
  
Lars took the photo and the box to his room. He still couldn't figure out who Andralynn was. When his Mom called him down stairs for dinner he took the picture with him. When they were all sitting down Lars asked who the girl in the picture was. He handed the picture to his Mom.  
  
She looked at the back and handed the picture to her husband they both looked at each other. "We'll talk after dinner boys." She said and went back to eating.  
  
----  
  
After dinner Sandy cleaned off the table while the boys started their homework. Then the family sat back down at the table.  
  
Lars: "Well Mom who is she??"  
  
Sandy: "Well let me explain. When I was 17 I met a guy, his name was Adam Collins. We dated for a while and I became pregnant. He left because he 'wasn't ready to be a dad.' I had the baby and named her Andralynn. When she was 14 months old I decided she'd be better off with her dad. He was financially stable and had a good job. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but he agreed to take her. She came to visit a few times, but by the time Twister was born I had lost contact with her. I don't even know where she lives anymore."  
  
Lars: "Wow, so I have a sister?"  
  
Sandy: "Well... a half sister."  
  
Twister: "That's so cool! How old would she be?"  
  
Sandy: "Umm, well her birthday was August 1, 1986, so she's 16."  
  
Twister: "Wow! Can we meet her!"  
  
Lars: "She said she doesn't know where she lives, dork!"  
  
Sandy: "Lars don't call your brother a dork. Unfortunately I don't know where she is. But if you boys want to try and do a search you could. Her name is Andralynn Collins, she didn't have a middle name."  
  
Twister: "Yeah! Lars you wanna try and find out where she is? Wouldn't it be cool!"  
  
Lars: "Sure."  
  
Lars went up stairs to finish homework while Twister watched TV. Then they went to bed. 


	2. A Trip To The Post Office

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter! Keep the reviews coming! Yeah the chapter name is kinda ... bad but its all that came to mind. This is one of those... 'get the plot going' chapters it will get better. Sorry this took so long ff.net hasn't let me post anything!  
  
Ch. 2: A Visit to the Post Office  
  
Andralynn got out of bed on a Friday morning. Andralynn was a tall girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair with natural lighter brown highlights. She walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror before getting ready for school. She had fallen asleep with her books on her bed. As she got them together she saw the picture of her Mom sitting on her night stand. She smiled and remembered what she had done the night before. She had been wanting to see her Mom again for the last six months. She finally got the courage to try and find her. At this point she knew she had a little brother named Lars but since she had only been about two the last time she saw him that's all she knew. She hadn't yet told her dad about her looking for her Mom. She got off of her bed and found the envelope she had made out last night. In it was a little about her and her Mom and a picture of her now and a picture of her at age two.  
  
She went down stairs. Her eleven year old sister Sarah was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Andralynn drove Sarah and her other sister Sabrina who was thirteen to the junior high school. After dropping Sabrina and Sarah off she drove to the high school she was a junior there. On her way she went to the post office she told the man at the counter that she wanted to find her Mom. She gave him the envelope and he told her he'd take care of it.  
  
Later that night the man from the post office called the house.  
  
((Phone rings))  
  
"Hello." said Andralynn  
  
"Hello this is Richard Moore, I'm from the post office, is Andralynn there?"  
  
"This is her."  
  
"You wanted me to help find your mother...."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Well, I just called to ask if you wanted to be put on our website, It's helped many broken families become reunited."  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
After they hung up Andralynn starting making dinner. Her dad and step Mom would be working late tonight.  
  
-------  
  
Lars told his friends he had stuff to do and went home right after school to wait for Twister. They decided they'd look online to see if they could find anything about her. Lars wasn't sure what to think at that time. His Mom had a child before him? That would make him the middle child. He didn't like the sound of that for some reason. He had always been the oldest.  
  
Twister got home at about three like he did every other day. He was surprised to see Lars there. He thought for sure that Lars would have just went out with his friends. Maybe he was as excited about having a sister as Twister was.  
  
"You ready?" Twister asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Lars answered getting up off the couch.  
  
------- Reviewers:  
  
Twister-power: Hey!!! hehe. Well, I dunno about a whomping... But Andralynn will help teach Lars a lesson he'll never forget!  
  
xnitax: No, no. Her name isn't pronounced adrenaline its Ann-dra-lynn! 


	3. Research

Ch. 3: Research  
  
Lars sat down at the computer desk, Twister staring at the screen from behind him.  
  
Lars: "Okay, where do we start."  
  
Twister: "findsomeone.com!"  
  
Lars: "Twister, that's probably not a site," he said typing it in anyway.  
  
A site popped up with six different choices.  
  
Twister: "Told ya!"  
  
Lars clicked on the choice labeled Relatives. It brought him to a page asking him for his name, and the name of the person he was looking for. After typing in the info another page popped up saying sorry we could not find any info on this person.  
  
Twister: "Why don't you just type Andralynn Collins in the search thingie."  
  
Lars typed her name in and a bunch of sites popped up. The first site on the list of 401 sites was a missing persons site connected to a post office in a town called Rozet, in Wyoming. Lars clicked the site and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. On the site there were two pictures one of a little girl and one of an older girl under them the captions said she was two and sixteen in the pictures. Under there was a story. It said Andralynn was given to her father when Andralynn was one after her mother realized she couldn't take care of her. She wishes to see her mother and little brother again.  
  
Twister: "That can't be her, she has two little brothers!"  
  
Lars shuddered at the thought of being a little brother. "Yeah, but Mom said she lost contact with her when she was two, if she's sixteen she's five years older then you, so she wouldn't know you were her brother."  
  
Twister looked at Lars confused. Lars sighed "I'll explain later," he said. He got up and got his Mom who was upstairs looking for something.  
  
Lars: "Is that her?"  
  
Sandy: *shocked* "Yes, that's her."  
  
Lars: "Should we call them?"  
  
Sandy: "Is there a number?"  
  
Twister: *pointing at the screen* "Yeah there is look!"  
  
Lars got the cordless phone and started dialing the number.  
  
Andralynn: "Hello?"  
  
Lars: "Um hi, is Andralynn there?"  
  
Andralynn: "This is her, who is this."  
  
Lars: "I think I'm your brother."  
  
Andralynn: "Right, who is this? Is this some kind of prank?"  
  
Lars: "No, its not a prank."  
  
Andralynn: "What's your name?"  
  
Lars: "Lars."  
  
Andralynn: "I uh, I gotta go, what's your number I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
Lars gave her the number and hung up.  
  
Lars: "It was her all right."  
  
Sandy: "What did she say?"  
  
Lars: "She said she'd call tomorrow."  
  
-----  
  
Andralynn sat in her bed that night. -Is this for real?- she thought, she hadn't expected a response at all, never mind one in less then a day. She shut off her light after finishing her homework and tossed and turned most of the night.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Yay I updated, please review! 


	4. Off to Wyoming

Ch. 4: Off to Wyoming  
  
The next day after bringing Sarah and Sabrina to school, Andralynn went back to her house. It was her fathers day off and she wanted to tell him about what had happened last night.  
  
She drove into her driveway and turned off the car. She sighed and got out and walked into her house.  
  
Andralynn: "Dad..."  
  
Adam: "Andralynn, what are you doing here, are you sick?"  
  
Andralynn: "No, I need to talk to you."  
  
Adam: "Okay."  
  
Andralynn sat down in on her couch across from her dad.  
  
Andralynn: "Well... I had been thinking about Mom a lot...and I kind of tried to find her."  
  
At this point her dad went from watching 'The price is right' and slouching down in his chair to sitting up and listening attentively.  
  
Andralynn: "And I put my self on this missing persons thing in the post office, and last night a boy called and said he thinks he is my brother."  
  
Adam: "And..."  
  
Andralynn: "That's all, I don't know what to do."  
  
Adam: "Well, get in touch with them, and say what ever you want to say, and then I want to talk to Sandy."  
  
Andralynn: "Okay."  
  
Andralynn waited until later that day, since Lars and Twister were still in school. After calling, and then hanging up on the first ring a few times she finally let the call go through.  
  
Twister: "Hello?"  
  
Andralynn: "Hi, um who is this?"  
  
Twister: "Hey I'm supposed to say that!"  
  
Andralynn couldn't help but laugh, "This is Andralynn."  
  
Twister: "Oh Hi! I'll go get my Mom."  
  
A few minutes later Sandy picks up the phone.  
  
Sandy: "Hi."  
  
Andralynn: "Hi."  
  
-Awkward silence-  
  
Andralynn: "So, how have you been."  
  
Sandy: "Good, and you?"  
  
Andralynn: "Fine."  
  
Sandy: "How is your father."  
  
Andralynn: "He's fine, he owns his own business, he remarried."  
  
Sandy: "Any children?"  
  
Andralynn: "Yes, I have two sisters."  
  
Sandy: "Oh."  
  
-Another awkward silence-  
  
At this point Lars and Twister were both standing in the room with there mother, both wanted to talk to there half sister.  
  
------  
  
After they all got to talk, Adam and Sandy talked. Adam wanted Sandy and the boys to go to Wyoming to visit. But Sandy insisted it wouldn't be fair to Adam's wife. So they decided just Lars and Twister would go.  
  
-----  
  
It was three weeks later and the day Lars and Twister were going. The boys did some last minute packing and were on there way to the airport.  
  
They got to Andralynns house and rang the door bell. They heard footsteps coming to the door, and then someone opened it. ------  
  
A/N: Two more chapters, Reggie will be in the end of this story, and there will be a lil romance. Keep reviewing! 


	5. Lars' Lesson on Love

Ch. 5: Lars' Lesson on Love  
  
There was there sister, Andralynn. She let Lars and Twister in, and they followed her into there living room.  
  
Although at first things were very awkward for everyone, but by that night they had all gotten used to each other.  
  
The next day Sabrina, Sarah and Twister went to the zoo with Andralynn's step Mom. Adam went to work leaving Lars and Andralynn alone.  
  
Lars: "So, now what do we do?"  
  
Andralynn: "Let's... play a board game!"  
  
After playing every board game Andralynn owned she got a phone call from her boyfriend. They talked for a while and after she hung the phone up Lars asked, "Who was that?"  
  
Andralynn: "My boyfriend."  
  
Lars started to laugh.  
  
Andralynn: "What? As if you haven't had a girlfriend."  
  
Lars: *frowning* "Well..." This had not been a conversation he had expected to have.  
  
Andralynn: "Well what?"  
  
Lars: "I haven't...but the girl I like has called my house..."  
  
Andralynn: "Well that's good."  
  
Lars: "...for my brother."  
  
Andralynn started laughing, "You like someone your brothers age?"  
  
Lars: "No, she's thirteen."  
  
Andralynn: "So ask her out!"  
  
Lars: "She doesn't know I like her, plus she hates me."  
  
Andralynn: "Why does she hate you?"  
  
Lars: "Probably because ever since I've known her I've made her and her brothers lives a living hell."  
  
Andralynn: "That explains it, why did you do that?"  
  
Lars: "Well, it wasn't all me, my friends and I make fun of my brother and his friends."  
  
Andralynn: "Well why don't you tell your friends you like her, then you can all be nice to them."  
  
Lars: "Can you imagine what my friends would say if I told them we had to be nice to them?"  
  
Andralynn: "Well who cares? If they can't except that then they aren't really your friends."  
  
After that nobody said anything. Lars thought about what Andralynn said, and knew she was right. After a while of Andralynn sitting on the couch reading a magazine Lars spoke. "Your right."  
  
Andralynn: "I know."  
  
Andralynn's step Mom and the kids got home and Andralynn, Lars, Twister, Sabrina and Sarah watched a movie while Andralynn's step Mom made dinner.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Almost done, I have the last chapter finished, but I'm going to wait and put it up tomorrow. 


	6. Courage

Ch. 6: Courage  
  
Days passed, and soon it was time for Lars and Twister to go home. They all promised to keep in touch. Lars and Twister left to catch the cab that would take them to the airport.  
  
Lars: "Andralynn, next time you should come and visit us."  
  
Andralynn: "Yeah, and maybe I'll meet your girl friend." She winked  
  
Lars and Twister got into the cab and drove to the air port.  
  
-------  
  
Hours later they arrived back at home. It was pretty late. Plus they had to go to school tomorrow, so after eating they told their Mom about their trip and went to bed.  
  
-------  
  
A few weeks later Lars and his friends were roller bladeing on the sidewalk after school. Reggie and Otto were on there skateboards on the other side of the road. One of Lars friends made a joke about Reggie and Lars got upset.  
  
Lars: "Dude, that's so not cool."  
  
Lars' friend: "Not cool? That's weak," *To Lars' other friend* "Let's get out of here."  
  
Lars' friends bladed away, leaving Lars to blade home by himself.  
  
Reggie slowed down on her skate board and let Otto go home. When no cars were in the road she crossed over and almost crashed into Lars, who wasn't looking were he was going.  
  
Reggie: "Hi."  
  
Lars: "Oh, hi Reggie."  
  
"I heard what you said back there. It must have took a lot of courage to stand up to them." She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
Lars: "What was that for?"  
  
Reggie: *still smileing* "To say Thanks." -----  
  
A/N: Yes, another weak ending by the wonderful Cassidy ;) lol. Well, please review! 


End file.
